Trick and Treat
by Rina Aria
Summary: It's Halloween night in Rieze Maxia and it means it's time to dress up as monster! The party stopped their way in Fennmont and Leia decided for them to have a little Trick or Treat section. As they got their own pair and Jude ended with Milla, what kind of Trick will Jude do or what kind of treat Milla will give? Lemon in later chapter and no, I didn't mistype the title.


**Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't have Tales of Xillia, because it was properties of Bandai Namco.**

Hello everyone~ I'm glad I made it on time for Halloween a little bit late though but it can't be helped (I swear the school had something against me!). Well, it's not that important though. Of course I don't celebrate it and all, but it's just my hobby on doing this kind of pointless thing… I mean remembering a day I never celebrate, you know my country don't do this kind of thing and all so…

Oh well anyway, despite the fact I made this for Halloween, it isn't so… well, what should I say… err, maybe Halloween-y is the right word? That's why if you think this story will be scary in nature then you are absolutely mistaken~ because this is a sweet story like candy. I'm going to make the Cut Part of this story as well like the other two of my story (Loving You as We Dance and Lost Treasure, yeah the latter actually had one in original plot) though for this one I will actually publish it due to this story naturally… close-to-the-edge of that rating… maybe?

Okay, whatever anyway now that I'm done rambling my head out, then how about we start the story? **With this, Rina Aria presented you Trick and Treat~ (no, I didn't mistype it) Hope you like it and please review~**

* * *

**Milla POV (Because everything interesting start from Milla)**

* * *

I and Leia were just going back after doing some shopping and right now we are taking some rest in Fennmont. On the way back to the inn, I saw people who walked past me wearing an unusual getup. It was so eye catching though people around didn't really take any care about it quite weirdly enough. I looked around looking for Jude just by habit so I could ask about it when I just remembered that I went out with Leia.

'_Here I am… missing Jude out of nowhere again… just what I am thinking of?_' I thought as I let out a deep breath. This nature of looking Jude really gets on me whenever we met again. Of course I miss him that much and the other thing as well, but… if it become a nature isn't it embarrassing?

Maybe Leia notices the change on my expression or maybe my deep breath since she asked, "Milla, what's wrong? Is there something bothering you? Is it about Elle?" Leia asked continuously that I think I might get a headache.

I looked away nervously and saw some people using that kind of getup again and naturally my eyes trailed on them. Maybe Leia read on my movement since she said, "Ah, so tonight is Halloween… is this also the first time for you, Milla?" Leia said with a knowing expression.

I instantly turned on her and tilted my head in questioning manner. What is this Halloween? I really hope Jude is here so I can ask… okay, stop it myself.

Leia hummed thoughtfully before saying, "Of course it is! What I'm talking about, really! You see Milla, Halloween is… how do I say it in simple sentence, a scary night? Well, since the people using that kind of monster costume then maybe you can think of it as that," Leia said with a thoughtful humming.

I didn't found the costume scary but it was kind of unique. I was about to ask further when suddenly I heard someone shouting, "Milla! Leia! You two took so long that I think something happened…" that person said.

I raised my head in response and saw Jude who was running to our direction as he waved his hand to us. My heart beat suddenly become louder as I saw Jude eyes. I wanted to turn my head but somehow unable to do so… after all, I really like Jude… or maybe the right one is I love him.

"Well, something passed us on the way back so we talked a little bit. Sorry, did we take that long?" Leia explained as she scratched her beret nervously. Maybe she is worried that she will get scolded and I found it likely considering how Jude right now tried to catch up his breath in front of us.

"You left for almost an hour. Of course I would be worried!" Jude retaliated as he scolded Leia who only muttered an apology as Jude was done scolding her. I only saw Jude and Leia from the sideline as I felt my grips on the paper bag tighten…

I knew that Leia hold some feeling to Jude and I am basically hiding my feeling to Jude from her. But in reality, I really can't stand it seeing Jude with Leia having a fun conversation and leaving me behind. This is not like me but I can't stop feeling like that…

'_Milla, stop embarrassing yourself…_' I said to my mind as I tried to take some air to clear my nerves and maybe clear this kind of thought.

It was then that I heard Jude footsteps approaching me and when I realized, Jude already a few feet in front of me. He gripped his left shoulder using his right hand and said, "Milla, what did you talk about with Leia? Care to tell me about it?" Jude asked with a gentle tone though I sense something different in it. I wonder what?

I was taken in surprise by the question and I looked that Leia was walking to our direction. It sent some kind of hit in my heart that I was loss in words for a little bit. I felt bad for hiding my feeling to Leia or any other of my friends. I wasn't in peace with this new feeling either so I think I'm not ready yet to admit it openly.

Jude seems to notice my change in attitude and asked, "Milla, are you perhaps sick? Did Leia do something weird to you?" Jude asked in concern of my well-being.

I swiftly shook my head before saying, "No, there is nothing wrong with me. It's just that I was thinking about people who wear weird costume that Leia said because today is Hallo… Hallo…" I replied but I forget about the name of the event that became the reason why people wear weird costume.

Jude smiled gently before saying, "You mean, Halloween? Well, I just remembered that tonight is the time for it after you talk about it just now. Say, Milla. Did you need me to explain about it?" Jude said with a gentle smile on.

I nodded and placed a hand on my hips before saying, "Yeah, I would be thankful if you do just that," I replied with more enthusiasm. I love Jude's voice as he explains a new thing about me. It was like reading a very interesting book that I'll read it countless time even after I was done with it. Of course the level is different but nonetheless I love Jude's voice.

"I understand. Basically, Halloween is a night where we wear a ghost costume and do the tradition of it. Halloween is picked on the time where the night is the darkest… maybe when Shadow had a strong control over the year. No one really understands the point of the day though…" Jude explained by saying the general classification of the day… or night to be more precise.

I listened with great interest and Jude seems to notice that so he continued by saying, "Well, since it was picked on the darkest night, and we associate it with ghost or monster, we wear that kind of costume. But you see, I think Halloween is more fun than scary knowing that people create a costume party for it. I never went to one of course since I was busy with my school as I entered Talim and joined the research in Helioborg, I did get invitation though," Jude explained with a smile.

Leia then said, "But if it's about Halloween then it must be 'that' right? It is a child's play but I think it's the fun thing about Halloween," Leia said as she raised her index finger around her cheek and smiled cutely to Jude.

Jude looked to Leia with a surprised expression though maybe I frowned seeing them. Jude then said, "You mean Trick or Treat? Leia, did you still do that?" Jude asked with a surprised tone as he sees Leia who still smiled cutely to him.

"What is that for? Of course I am… when I'm still in Leronde of course," Leia replied with a pout that looked cute on her. Somehow I don't like it when she uses that on Jude.

"Geez, I thought you still do it even in Elympios… good thing then," Jude said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He actually looked relieved about that.

I looked to Leia who had replied, "Just what is that for?!" she half-shouted half-scolding to Jude who was looking away from her direction, maybe finding the lamp on the road to be more interesting.

Somehow I'm getting irritated by this so I raised my voice by saying, "What is this 'Trick or Treat'?" I asked as I tried to hold in my irritation on being forgotten by Jude and Leia.

Jude seems to notice my question and looked at me before saying, "Trick or Treat is the tradition that I said before… of course it was done by children in general but sometimes adults do them in a party of some kind. And Milla, you looked weird just now, what happened?" Jude explained as he asked a weird question to me.

I tilted my head a little. I'm not irritated or angry at Jude and Leia. Not. At. All. So I said, "What are you talking about Jude? And could you tell me in detail about it? I never thought human would like to get tricked after all," I answered as I tried to convince myself that I'm not angry and not irritated or annoyed. There is no way I would do such a thing. Yeah, no way…

I saw Jude had this weird face on his face and maybe Leia too since she stayed quiet when I speak. Jude seems to brush my answer and instead said, "Well then if you say so. Trick or Treat is actually a question or sometimes it could be a phrase as well. Children walked in pair or group and went door by door, knocking it until the owner of the house comes out before asking that 'Trick or Treat?' if you choose 'Treat' then you must gave each of them sweets and if you choose 'Trick' then they get to do some pranks to you. When you asked adults on it then it depends on their agreement or the party rule. The basic is still the same though," Jude explained seriously.

I nodded in understanding somehow getting the meaning of it when I heard Leia said, "Oh yeah, why don't we do it as well?" Leia said quite loudly.

"What do you mean?" Jude asked as he looked at Leia with peculiar looks. I seconded that by nodding my head.

Leia had this weird laugh before saying, "Trick or Treat~"

* * *

"Trick or Treat?" everyone, except for me and Jude, who heard Leia's plan, asked in astonishment. I don't really understand why but it seems that everyone wasn't anticipating this one coming.

Alvin looked at the calendar on the wall before saying, "I just knew that it was the time…" he said with a realization. It seems that he didn't remember it either.

Elize looked at Teepo before saying, "Teepo you remember it?" Elize asked as she placed a hand around her cheek.

Teepo flew quickly before saying, "Just remember it," Teepo answered shortly.

Gaius looked at Muzét before saying, "Will you partake in this as well?" he asked with a restrained expression though people could see a glint of interest in his eyes.

Muzét placed a finger around her lips and looking up, seems on thinking about the offer before saying, "If Milla is okay with it then I'm okay as well! I don't really understand what is this 'Trick or Treat' though…" Muzét replied happily as she looked at Milla from behind Gaius as she had her hands on the shoulder of the King of Rieze Maxia.

Rowen let out a laugh before saying, "It's a nice change of pace. Ludger-san, was there this kind of celebration in Elympios as well? If not I can fill some explanation for you on it," Rowen said with a smile on.

Ludger looked in deep thought before saying, "I think it's the same celebration so yes we had the same day in Elympios," Ludger answered with a nod. (Yes, I made this silent protagonist talk)

Jude looked to Ludger and asked, "What is the name of celebration then?" he asked in pure curiosity. Well, I too am quite curious about it as well.

Ludger looked to Alvin who was also a past citizen of Elympios. Alvin caught on this and immediately replied, "I just remembered that the one in Elympios had a weirdly long name. Not remember the full name though so you fill that one, Ludger," Alvin replied as he threw a joking smile to Ludger who then sighed.

"What kind of long name? It's good to understand each other culture," I said with great interest on the subject. Well, by the way Alvin talked about this, it sounded interesting after all.

Ludger looked at the party and saw how we were curious as well before saying, "It's… Hellish And Lower Life Out Walking Every Endless Night," Ludger replied with a flat tone.

… I don't really catch that…

Leia seems to think the same thing as I am so she said, "One more time, please?" she asked with a nervous expression on.

Ludger let out a sigh before saying, "Like I said it is 'Hellish And Lower Life Out Walking Every Endless Night'. It's a long name right?" Ludger replied with an exasperated tone.

I laughed at that long name though I didn't really catch it. Elize seems to think so as well and said, "Err, Ludger will you please repeat it again once more?" Elize asked with a nervous laugh. It's obvious she still didn't catch the full name yet.

But instead of Ludger, I heard both Jude and Gaius said, "It is 'Hellish And Lower Life Out Walking Every Endless Night', Elize," Jude and Gaius answered in almost a perfect synch and with an almost the same speech pattern.

I had my mouth went wide on Jude's direction. I then asked, "You already remembered that entire name? Jude, you are amazing!" I said as I placed a hand on my hips although I wished I could just hug him… okay Milla, focus.

Jude smiled gently and then said, "Thank you Milla but now that I think about it… their initial created the name 'Halloween' as well. Gaius and Rowen, did you two realize that?" Jude said with a smile to me before turning serious on Gaius and Rowen direction.

Rowen laughed a little bit before saying, "To be honest my ears aren't what it supposed to be so I don't really get the grip of the name yet. Then how about you, Gaius-san?" Rowen said with a smile on his face though he looked quite depressed as well at the same time.

Gaius nodded his head before saying, "That long name if it is shortened is indeed created the word 'Halloween' as we know of. I believe that it's not just a coincidence at all. Ludger did you remember when that thing started?" Gaius said as he looked on Ludger who looked away seeing the King's glaring eyes.

Ludger then looked at Jude who also had turned serious on him before replying, "I don't really know. It was celebrated every year after all… it might be had started even before the Schism is up between Rieze Maxia and Elympios," Ludger replied as he looked to the ceiling, finding the emptiness of it to be more interesting than seeing the glaring King and Spyrite Researcher.

Jude placed his index finger on the side of his forehead before saying, "Then it means the tradition might just branch from our version in Rieze Maxia. Nonetheless it is heartwarming that Rieze Maxia and Elympios had some same celebration. It could bridge the difference in our culture," Jude said with a smile on after he concluded his presentation (sort of).

Ludger looked like as if he wanted to say something but can't do it since Jude sincerely said what's on his mind. I took a notice of it before saying, "Ludger, you looked like you wanted to say something. Go ahead and say it," I said to Ludger who moved uncomfortably in his position.

Ludger looked like he didn't think that I will say that. And moreover my attention on Ludger weird behavior also made the other looked at him at the same time. Ludger seems uncomfortable before saying, "Well… it was actually a common knowledge for Elympios people that those long names are shortened as 'Halloween'… I just remembered the long name for it. After all the long name is an old name for the celebration so…" Ludger replied as he looked to anywhere but us.

Somehow I think I heard the sound of cold wind blowing pass us when Ludger said that. Leia knocked it off and said, "L-let's just skip the detail and get on it, okay? It seems that the inn also allowed this kind of thing just for the night so… how about we decide on the role of who will do the asking and asked one?" Leia said as she took out her phone… quite weirdly.

Elle who was quiet since before then said, "What about the costume? It's not Halloween without costume right?" Elle said with a questioning look at Leia.

Leia showed her phone to us… for some reason I or we don't really understand yet. She then proudly said, "I already got that covered just now. My friend said that she will gladly lend us some costume if we go get it ourselves to her store. I'm quite glad that she is in Fennmont right now…" Leia said with a weird sense of pride.

"You have quite an array of friend Leia," Gaius commented with a light tone. I don't know if it was supposed to be praise or insult.

Leia seems to notice it but either way she took it as praise by how she sounded when she said, "I ever had an interview with her and after that we became quite close! It is better we move out now before she changed her mind," Leia said with a more normal tone.

"Was she a moody person?" I asked when I heard her explanation.

Leia looked at me and with a nervous smile before saying, "Rather than a moody… I think I will prefer it to be a strict person. She won't keep her words if it was already past the time we agreed on since she is quite a busy person. Her shop is quite close and she stayed in Fennmont for quite a time right now so I think a minute or two won't harm her schedule. But she is a good person… she acted easy on me when we had an interview the last time since she knew I'm still new on this job," Leia explained with a nervous smile on.

Ludger then asked, "So she is like the saying 'Jerk with a heart of gold' or something like that?" Ludger said with a wondering tone.

I and Muzét who didn't understand the term then said almost in synch, "What is that?" we asked.

Everyone looked at me and Muzét with a weird expression and there is silence between us. Jude abruptly tears the silence with a nervous cough and then said, "I'll fill you about that later Milla. But for now how about we do Leia suggestion and go to her friend's shop? We can discuss about the other stuff later on," Jude said as he put up a calm face to everyone.

I looked at Jude and then I just noticed how Jude getting taller for a little bit. I keep it in my heart though because right now we moved out from the inn and go to Leia's friend shop to get our Halloween costume.

* * *

**Jude POV**

* * *

I walked alongside Alvin and Gaius while Rowen and Ludger as well as Elle walked ahead of us. The other girl member walked behind as they chatted with each other. Milla obviously changed a few words with Muzét since the latter always stick by her like glue. I just knew that Muzét is very attached to Milla a few times after she revived and it actually get on my nerves despite the fact I know that Muzét is Milla's older sister.

I joined the conversation with Alvin and Rowen while time to time glanced to Milla who walked behind with her floating sister. They looked like they were in a good term and I knew it was supposed to be a good thing seeing how they went out for each other neck before. I know that but…

It was then that I heard Alvin said, "Jude, sneaking glance to Milla again, didn't you?" Alvin voice brings me back to reality that I was with them.

I was surprised by the question and to make it worse Rowen added, "By the face you are making, you wanted to be with her right? That kind of thing isn't bad at all, Jude-san," Rowen said with a smile and it makes me felt worse.

I quickly looked away from Milla and retaliated, "I didn't do that so often… just from time to time…" I replied as I tried to deny about the whole thing. I don't want to get teased by these two about Milla despite the fact I do love her.

Alvin laughed on that before saying, "Time to time, eh? Rowen fill me how many he did that for the last two hour… and add how many he said Milla's name as well," Alvin said with both his hand on the back of his head as he looked at me with teasing expression.

Rowen laughed on that before saying, "Well, by what I had seen, he had glanced to Milla-san for 20 until 30 times meaning he looked for her every 4 to 6 minutes. And the name calling is quite subtle but I believe it reached 40 times in two hours range," Rowen answered with a teasing tone.

I couldn't help but blush on it. Did I do it that often?

Alvin snug my arms before saying, "So lover boy will you deny that you had a BIG crush on one of our own? You openly admit that you are jealous of her sister as well," Alvin said with this annoying grin on his face.

I don't know how red I was as I instantly said, "T-there is no way I will be jealous of Muzét! She is Milla's older sister!" I said half-shouted half-whispered it at the same time that I was worried slightly that another person heard of my embarrassing denial.

I looked around in embarrassment and was quite glad that no one heard it safe for Alvin and Rowen who were close with me. But now I had admitted to them, of all people in this place, that I actually love Milla. At that I felt a little bit at ease since hiding things isn't my specialty but… I wonder what will become of me from now on…

Rowen nodded knowingly before saying, "There is no need to be embarrassed, Jude-san. Love is one of the youthful spirit, there is no need to hide it," Rowen said with a dignified tone that it was actually hurt my pride a little.

Alvin placed his arms over my neck and said, "Hear what Rowen said and take it to heart. It's natural for you to love her even with the fact that she is the goddess of Rieze Maxia… girl is born to be loved no matter what the condition is," Alvin said with a cheerful tone.

"Are you trying to actually cheer me up?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. The way Alvin talk and how Rowen tried to cheer me up almost made me change up my mind about them.

"Then, why don't we help you out on this little event so you can become closer with Milla?" Alvin said with a teasing tone.

I know this one is coming…

* * *

"We are here!" Leia said cheerfully as we approached a big clothing shop. Somehow I get some kind of nostalgia on getting here although I never went to this place. I wonder why?

Just as if it was the cue for someone appearance, there is a girl who was just around Elize height who stepped out from the shop. She had emerald green hair and… her eyes have different colors with her right one is green and her left one is blue. Her clothing is… quite weird but maybe it resembled a devil of some sort. Maybe she used that kind of getup because tonight is Halloween so I won't question her weird appearance just yet. But more importantly, she is glaring at us and she looked weirdly familiar to me despite the fact we never met before.

"I wanted to say that you are late but actually you arrived 1 minutes earlier than our promise so I will let it slide," she said with a glare on us but maybe it was just to Leia.

Leia brushed it off and then turned around to us before saying, "Well, everyone this is the friend I was talking about. Her name is…" Leia stopped in the middle on purpose as the girl stepped closer to us with her hands crossed in front of her chest before continuing Leia's introduction.

"My name is Merlinne Adilisia Lamferd Elfinia Slynx. My friend called me Mel for shortening sake since my name is so darned long. I own this place but there is no need of formality so please feel free to call me that as well…" Mel continued as she looked at each of us but her eyes stopped at Gaius and Rowen who looked down to her (literally) due to her shorter stature.

"It's nice to see you again, Lady Adilisia," Rowen said with courteous manner to Mel who still looked angry but now that I see it a little bit, maybe that was her natural face.

Mel seems to notice about Rowen and Gaius especially after Rowen way of speaking to her and how he mentioned her name in polite manner. She was mildly surprised when she said, "You sure have quite an array of friends, Leia… I never thought to meet the King and the Prime Minister of Rieze Maxia on my front door… but Lord Ilbert it's been a while since we last met. Was Driselle doing well?" Mel said in mild surprise though it was just in her tone, not her face.

Elize was surprised and so does Teepo that they asked, "You know Driselle and Rowen?" they both asked in surprise though Teepo change the 'You' part with 'Stone-faced Lady'.

We all glared to Teepo who was being plain rude when Mel calmly said, "I'm used to be called as Stone-face since it was my natural face. But back to the question, yes I know Driselle quite well. I'm a designer after all but could it be that you are Elize and Teepo? Driselle spoke quite a lot about you two in her last letter to me. Geez, sometimes I wonder did she contact me because of job or just looking for someone to hear all her rambling," Mel replied with a small smile on her face.

Elize turned red by this and she began to be nervous. I know that being talked to other people and the said people pointed it out was quite embarrassing as well. But to think that she actually knew quite a lot about us was unnerving of course. And I think I get the point where Leia commented her as 'Strict yet good person inside' that Alvin dubbed as 'Jerk with a heart of Gold'.

It was then that Mel gazes landed on me and Milla and she approached us until we were just a few feet away from her. She had this weird expression on when she said, "Did we ever meet before or… is it just my head?" Mel said with her face inched closer to me.

I looked to Milla as she looked at me at the same time. I knew that she sure doesn't know this one coming though I can see inside her eyes that she somehow felt that she knew a little bit about Mel. Instead of me, Milla took the liberty of answering her and said, "I knew for the fact that we never meet before. But strangely enough I think we ever met before. But if in reality we never met then we never met," Milla replied with stern tone just like her.

Mel seems to accept that answer and asked, "Well then if you say so… after all I won't forget a visit from the renowned Dr. Mathis and also a Spirit especially if I met them myself. I don't know the rest of you except for Rowen, Elize and Teepo, King Gaius, as well as Dr. Mathis. Can you all except for Leia, I don't need hers, do some quick introduction?" Mel said to everyone in general.

Alvin is the first one to speak by saying, "The name is Alvin, nice to meet you," Alvin said with a flirty tone maybe just to pick some of Mel's nerve.

"As Lady Adilisia… no, maybe I will call you Mel as well, my name is Rowen J. Ilbert. Pleased to be your acquaintance," Rowen said with a courteous manner.

"Driselle did mention me in her letter but my name is Elize Lutus and this one is Teepo. I hope we will be a good friend," Elize said that was added by Teepo with a 'Nice to see you'.

"My name is Gaius, as you know who I am there is no need to explain anything but if you meet me outside, address me as Arst. Pleased to meet you," Gaius said introducing himself to Mel who was looking at each one of us.

Muzét then smiled before saying, "I'm Muzét… I'm just a normal spirit so nice to meet you," Muzét said with a playful tone I was quite scared at what she thought. Sometimes I think that Muzét never really said what she is thinking about. That's why in that manner she is quite scary.

"I am Elle! And this one is Lulu!" Elle said as she picked up Lulu who wandered around her leg. I saw Mel cringed a little bit at the sight of Lulu but quickly regained her composure. I wonder did she have something against cat…

"I am Ludger… Ludger Will Kresnik. Nice to meet you," Ludger said with a friendly tone but I can see that Mel looked at him suspiciously. Did she watch the TV? But even if she did she only showed it briefly and then looked at me and Milla.

"My name is Jude, Jude Mathis. Nice to know you," I said as I tried to gave her the most courteous smile I can manage.

Milla placed a hand on her hips before saying, "My name is Milla, Milla Maxwell. It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mel," Milla said with few courteous gesture of her own.

Mel nodded before taking a good look on everyone once more before saying, "Well, I would love to accompany you all inside but due to strict schedule and a lot of invitation for Halloween party, I need to move away from this place. My assistant will give you what I promised for and also I will let you have it if you want to keep the clothes but if you don't you can bring it back to this place tomorrow. Of course if you make a slight damage on it, and believe me I will know, I'm going to make you pay a dear price for it even if I was faced with the king of a nation," Mel said with a serious face I believe she will do what she said to us.

She then waved with a weird sense of familiarity before taking off to who knows where. We all then looked at Leia who said, "Mel said that we will be guided so let's just get inside! But we better take a good care about her warning, she is the person who will do what she said she will do after all," she said cheerfully as she walked to the entrance of the shop.

"Like what Leia said, let's just go inside. I'm quite interested on what this store has in store for us. The size is quite a rarity for a mere clothes shop," Alvin said nonchalantly as he followed Leia from behind.

I looked to Milla and as if she felt my eyes she looked to the side before I said, "Well, let's go as well Milla," I said to Milla who seems to notice my presence beside her.

"Yeah…" she replied shortly before we walked side by side to the entrance of the shop.

* * *

I think the outside and the inside of this place is the same but I learned my lesson that clothes… that now I changed to a dress shop to be more precise, is a place that will trick you easily. Indeed the outside is big though quite plain in contrast but thinking that the inside will be just as plain is the worst mistake ever.

The interior was something that comes out from a fairy-tale and the dress and all kind of clothing lined up depending on their type. I was awed at the price of some of the thing inside this place but I actually found something reasonable in this place as well. But still, I think it will be easy to get lost in this enormous place without a proper guide. Did that Mel really built this place?

"I felt like I was in a place somewhere far away from Fennmont entering this place," I commented as I looked on the clothes and also the interior.

"Yes, it looked like that castle from fairy tale… but of course this is a clothes shop, not a castle," Milla commented as well maybe she heard what I was talking about.

"Funny thing Milla, I thought the same as well when I first entered. But I don't know you also read Fairy tale?" I commented as I took a step closer to Milla silently hoping that she didn't notice it. Okay, I'm being silly here so please don't comment on it and I especially don't want Alvin or Rowen to comment on it.

Milla face brightens up as she said, "Yes, I am. I was slightly enchanted by it despite the fact it was just a make-shift story. The story is somewhat touching although sometimes could be plain ridiculous. The point of the story at least encouraged me to go on sometimes," Milla replied with a bright smile on her face. She looked like she enjoyed that kind of story quite much.

Seeing Milla smiled like this eased my heart a little bit. I love Milla no matter what and I know it wasn't just a feeling of gratitude or responsibility. I want to protect her no matter what, having her smiling every time she may and even if the chance is slim, living with her the rest of my life. I still wished for no harm to come to Milla even at the time with Milla-san… though I failed on it, which now means that I had failed to protect Milla from death twice.

But despite my failure Milla still appeared in front of me. She will still be kind to me and guide me with her kindness. Sometimes I wished that I had the courage to say my true feeling to her. I'm scared shitless on what will happen if she reject me but I still wanted her to know about it.

As I'm still busy with my train of thought, suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder… no, the more precise action is that the hand is practically smacking my shoulder in full power. I cringed at the pain and turned around to see who is this rude person that goes around on smacking people's shoulders.

I turned around and found a girl that was a little bit taller than me saying, "What did you all looking for?" she said with a wide grin on her face.

Everyone attention turned into her direction and she seems to notice Rowen since she said, "Well, isn't it Mr. Ilbert? I thought you are now Big shot Old man in Elympios now! Wait, so does it meant that you are the people that Mel told me about? What a bunch of cute and handsome people!" she said as she looked at Rowen before looking at everyone with sparkling eyes it was scary.

Rowen laughed before saying, "Nice to meet you again, Miss Leah. I see that you are the guide that Miss Mel told us about?" Rowen said in courteous manner.

This Leah-san person placed a hand on her hips before saying, "Yep, that's me! Anyway, name listings… go!" she said before shouting loudly that scared a heck lot of me.

"W-wait, Alvin!" Alvin said in surprised tone.

"Leia"

"Elize"

"Elle and Lulu"

"L-Ludger"

"Gaius"

"Milla"

"Jude"

"Rowen"

"The one and only Muzét"

We all looked to Muzét who giggled inwardly seeming to not be surprised by the shout from this Leah-san person who laughed quite loudly to add. We then turned to this person again with the look of 'you really should be quiet and not scaring us like that'.

"Okay, nice to meet you all. My name is Leah… my long name isn't my favorite so I'll pass on it. I'm Mel's assistant and also your guide. Hope you like your stay!" Leah-san said cheerfully as she smiled widely to us maybe to appear as a nice person.

But even before we can say anything, Leah-san said again, "Well, I already saw you all and now I know which should go to whose. This place is big so follow me closely behind and then the guy should change in different place. My dear boss also said that you need some help on some kind of lottery about Trick or Treat. You can lend my lottery if you want to, after you done changing I'll wait outside the changing room. And anyway, since time is crucial right now let's go!" Leah-san said with a cheerful tone as she walked past us in a fast pace.

We don't know what to say for a while after Leah-san cut all the conversation that might sprout. I looked to Milla and Milla only nodded as if knowing what I think. Everyone seems to have the same thought and without saying anything we followed Leah-san who had walked a little bit past us.

* * *

I looked at my own reflection on the mirror as I put on the costume that Leah-san handed to me. I noted that it was really well made I'm not going to think about its price. It was a vampire-like costume with its black cape to add. In the pack there are fake fangs as well but I decided to not use it since the fang looked weirdly sharp.

I stepped out from the changing room and glanced to the empty hallway. It looks like everyone isn't done yet so I waited. This day is a hectic day so I'm a little bit tired about it. Especially about Milla… crap, I can't hide my feeling that much. She was just shopping with Leia but every minutes of it felt like hell. The anxiety is killing and all I can think of is Milla that I'm glad I didn't talk about her nonstop while waiting.

As I saw her talking with Leia I can't help but butt in on their conversation. It was embarrassing that I became jealous of Leia and Leia is a freaking girl! I even got jealous of her sister! It was purely embarrassing of me…

'Just what I am doing… if Milla realized that I'm acting weird then she might hate me… I don't want to be hated by her… just how long I can keep this feeling bottled up?' I thought as I put a hand on my face since I was pretty frustrated by the status quo.

It was then that I had someone tapping my shoulders that I was startled quite badly. I looked to the owner of the hands and saw Leah-san smiled while waving her right hand in front of me. I just noticed that she had a vampire-lady like costume on.

The costume is quite a simple one since it was a tight sleeveless one-piece that only reach her thigh. She had black long gloves on her hands and low heeled black boots as well. I noted how Leah-san had bright red hair, which she tied into a high ponytail with bat-like accessory, with blood-shot eyes as well as very pale skin color. All in all, she looked like the real thing.

"Hello, I see you are the first one to finish but you never responded me so I tapped you a little bit. Did I startle you? Ups, what a silly question, of course you are," Leah-san said with a playful tone. Okay, maybe her cheerful tone didn't really match the vampire from the movie.

I laughed nervously couldn't really mutter on anything since she practically answered her question herself. I only managed to ask, "So, why you called me?" I asked nervously since Leah-san is also as tall as Milla so we had some gap on height.

Leah-san smiled and then she opened a bag that was somehow there while saying, "Err… where did I put it again… ah, here it is! I'm asking you to have this on you so you can distribute it to the others. The crystal bottle is raspberry syrup so it was quite sweet though not as sweet as cookies or any other sweets, you can keep the bottle if you want to. And then Leia asked me to bring some kind of thing to hold a lottery so this one shall do and also some Trick card for the Trickster. You can place the lottery back on the cashier after you are done but you can keep the card with you. Don't worry I have a ton of it," Leah-san said as she gave me a small-size plastic bag with six crystal bottles, a set of lottery with red and blue tip, and also a pack of business card-size cards with pumpkin printed on the back.

I noticed that something is off here so I asked, "Why you don't give it to Leia directly?" I asked as I looked at the kit which she gave to me.

Leah-san put on a meaningful grin before saying, "No, no, I can't do that. I also had some kind of Halloween party going up and I know Leia will be long so I asked you. Why you asked that? Do you want me to suck some of your blood?" Leah-san said with mischievous smirk in the end.

I was shocked hearing that especially as Leah-san pushed me slowly but surely closer to the wall. I tried to say something when Leah-san who smiled scarily saying, "I heard that female vampire suck the male blood… want to try it?" she said as she smiled devilishly.

I felt scared of my life right now. I had no place to retreat and I can't draw my fist to a girl who didn't threaten my life. She inched herself closer to my face and I only prayed that someone will bail me out from this situation.

Just as I prayed I heard someone calling me, "Jude!" the certain someone said in a loud voice and was quite far away from my position.

I looked to the owner of the voice and my face become paler and then turned into red seeing who it is. Standing right there is Milla who had her costume on as she takes wide fast steps to my direction. Thanks to her Leah backed away from me and I'm safe for now.

"Milla, are you done changing?" I asked as I examined her costume from head to toe as I tried to sound normal when I asked her.

Milla wore a devil-like costume with a very short black skirt which show her beautiful legs and also sleeveless clothes that show her navel as well as the notable size of her chest. She wore black colored tight leather gloves and also black boots with bats shaped decoration here and there. On her back are small devil wings which made her looked beautiful.

"Well, I had trouble with my hair. Can you comb it and tie it into ponytail for me Jude?" Milla said with a calm tone it was almost unfair. After all I think I will faint seeing how she looked like right now yet she still speak normally like nothing is wrong with her attire. I know that her attire one year ago resembled this one quite a bit but seeing it again successfully made my mind become a mess.

"Y-yes…" I replied as I tried to retain some of my sanity.

As I walked closer to Milla I heard Leah said something like, "What a cute reaction…" though I wonder was it just my ears playing tricks on me.

* * *

**Milla POV**

* * *

I cursed myself as I walked. Just what I am doing?! It was when I'm out after changing I looked everywhere for Jude since I want to show him my costume. I found him but I saw that Leah person had Jude pinned on the wall as their face slowly become closer.

I don't know what happened between them but seeing that boiled my feeling and I spontaneously called Jude. Then I approached them with this weird feeling of anger as Jude also realized me and that Leah backed away. Seeing the expression of Leah at that instance made me mad I'm glad I didn't snap.

Everything that goes on after that felt like a blur and when I realized here I am sitting in front of a mirror with Jude combing my hair.

I can only stare at his reflection behind me. He wore a suit and also a normal looking trouser with black robe around his neck. His amber colored eyes was so dazzling and I felt myself tremble when I saw him gazing intently on my hair.

Jude's fingers went through my hair gently as he ran the comb through each strands of my hair. I could only hold my breath as Jude brings up my hair and then tied it into a ponytail using a bat-shaped hair-tie. He then combed my hair some more before saying, "Okay Milla, it's done," he said gently as he set away the comb and took a few steps away from me.

I nervously replied, "T-thank you, Jude," I said as I ran my fingers through my hair. This was the hair that Jude had touched… okay, I'm being silly again.

"You are welcome… ah, it seems that everyone had come," Jude said as he had his attention diverted away from me.

I looked to the same direction and saw everyone there walked in a group with different costume on. I couldn't really think about how they look as Jude joined the crowd. I just noticed that he had a plastic bag with him as he talked with Leia.

I frowned at the two as they talked about something I don't know of. Leia seems delighted and Jude gave her a sweet smile and said that Leia is being too energetic. It was then that I knew what they were talking about since Leia said (or shouted), "Okay, now that I already had the lottery let's start taking the lottery of who will be what! Red text is Trickster and Blue text is the opposite and the number indicates your pair! Now Ludger you are up first!" Leia said with an energetic tone as she directed the so-called lottery to Ludger.

Ludger seems surprised but he quickly took one. Leia then took the lottery to Rowen, and then to Gaius, Muzét, Alvin, me, Elle, Jude, Elize, and the last is for herself. She gave out the command to open the lottery and I get Blue Text with the number of 3 printed on it.

Muzét who wore a Succubus costume peered on my lottery and then said, "Ah, Milla got Blue 3! I also got Blue one as well!" Muzét said with a cheerful tone.

"Eeeeh?!" I heard Jude shouted in disbelief after Muzét said that. I looked to him with a 'What's wrong?' face since he looked very surprised by my lottery.

Alvin peered over Jude's lottery and said, "Let's see… so, Jude had Red 3 huh… but then, it means…" Alvin said as he looked over me.

I blinked in confusion when I finally realized what does it means. After all Jude had Red 3 and I had Blue 3… then it means that we are a pair. I'm happy in my heart now I wonder which one should I choose… is it Trick or should I choose Treat?

I smiled at my thought… I had chosen what I will do. I wonder how Jude will react on it… and I wonder what he will pull on me. Let's just hope it won't be that nasty…

* * *

**Jude POV**

* * *

Now I was in the Trick part as we assembled at the hallway of our rooms. By pure chance or maybe the inn just have so little visitors or just the inn are way too big we got the whole hallway for ourselves. We all knew that Ludger had a debt to pay but we rented room using each of our own allocation maybe except for Milla which I paid and Muzét who Gaius paid.

In the Trick team were I, Leia, Elle, Elize, and also Gaius. Leia made an extra rule where the younger girl can ask for more than one person if their target agreed on it. I could only face palms on it as I looked at Gaius helplessly. By some turn of fate I was paired with Milla and Gaius got paired with Muzét. And they are too oblivious for their own good.

"Well then, let's head to our paired one! I will go to Ludger first and then go on a round to everyone!" Leia said with a cheerful expression as she wore a cat-girl costume.

I could only sigh in exasperation. I'm quite glad that Milla's room is quite secluded and was far away from either Rowen or Alvin's room. It would be hard if those two done something or they heard what kind of embarrassing thing Milla said to me. I won't get to live peacefully if that happened.

I knocked on the door of Milla's room as I waited for her to get out. It was good that Milla didn't take too long and I see her head peered out from the room in less than a minute. I gulped my nervousness before saying, "It's embarrassing but… trick or treat?" I asked as I tried to look as cheerful as I can.

Milla smiled before opening the door of her room widely and said, "Can I reply it inside? I have something to look for after all," Milla replied with a small smile it skip my heart a beat.

I nodded soundlessly as I followed her to the inside of the room. I looked everywhere else and I saw that the room is quite normal although it was Halloween night. But I could smell Milla's scent from this place and it made my hearts throb in fast pace.

Milla walked past me as she stumbled over her things to look for anything as she said, "Well, I choose Trick then… it seems that I lost my treat somewhere along the road," Milla replied as she sighed deeply. She looked genuinely prepared it but I know that Milla also loves to eat so maybe the treat ended in her stomach or something.

I stifled a laugh and took the Trick card (although I hope I won't have any need to use it) and read the words written on it. I swear my face turned into a deep scarlet as I read what is it. In it was written… '_Make the tricked one to drink the syrup mouth to mouth with the trickster_' it said.

Milla looked at me in anticipation before saying, "What's wrong Jude?" she asked in pure curiosity as she sat on the bed so she could look up to me.

I gulped my nervousness as I saw her sparkling eyes and looked away. I don't know how come I got this kind of card in the first place but I know that it is true that I wanted to kiss Milla. I wanted to kiss her _badly _whenever I see her soft lips. If I do this I could get away with it saying that it was just a mere trick and I can get to taste her lips.

'_Can I do it?_' I thought as I take a look at Milla who still looked at me in anticipation.

I took the bottle that I got from Leah as I looked at the color of the syrup. This thing didn't contain anything strange right? It wasn't an alcohol right?

I opened the lid and took a lick of it. Yup, it is just normal syrup though it was a little bit too sweet. It's a good thing I wasn't tricked on anything nasty about it. I took a step closer and gazed at Milla's beautiful magenta eyes.

I drink a mouthful of it as I placed a hand on her cheek. Milla seems to response in surprise though she didn't move even an inch and only had her eyes locked with mine. Milla's magenta eyes seem to bewitch me as I fell deeper on the beauty of her eyes.

I pressed my lips with her carefully as I gripped her shoulders. She squirmed when I tighten my grips on her as she unconsciously opened her mouth. I took the chance and slipped my tongue as well as the syrup into her mouth.

I could feel that Milla resisted so I strengthen my grips on her shoulders forcing her to obey. Milla's lips were soft, tender, and sweet as well. Far more better than I had imagined about her lips in a lot of way. Tasting her lips made me want more of it that I unconsciously pushed her to the bed as we kissed some more.

I felt that the syrup is gradually disappearing and I felt that Milla stopped resisting as well for some reason I don't know of. I released my grips on Milla's shoulder and moved my hand to her sides and stroked it gently. It was right there that I felt the need of air catching up with me, and I finally released Milla's lips from mine.

I breathed heavily and I saw that Milla also does the same with her head laid on the pillow as her hairs spread on the sheet. I can't avert my eyes away from the sight of Milla below me as she tried to breath. On the side of her mouth I could see the remaining of the syrup trailed down and it looked like the color of blood. Her pure white neck looked very inviting and tasty though it was slightly drenched with sweat. Maybe it was just me who got into the role of a blood-sucking vampire but this kind of Milla aroused me.

"Jude… what are you…" Milla softly asked as she looked at me from the corner of her eyes.

I snapped from my trance when I heard Milla soft voice asking me. I threw a similar question to my mind but louder. _Just what I had done?!_

I took a few steps away from her while stutteringly said, "I-I'm sorry… I… unconsciously I take the trick too far…" I replied as I moved away from Milla. All the reasoning I made up inside my head evaporated from my mind and I end up stuttering in front of Milla.

Milla still lie on the bed as she said, "Why you kissed me? Is that all part of the trick?" Milla asked with weak tone I wonder what happened to her.

I glanced to Milla and I saw her expression seems to ask me for the truth on why I kissed her in the first place. I'm getting carried away with the trick is a truth but I know it by heart that there is another reason why I did that in the first place. The question is… can I tell Milla about it?

"Will you hate me if I tell you why?" I asked back to Milla as I looked to her face, looking for answer from her beautiful face.

Milla shook her head before saying, "I have no capabilities on hating you Jude. That's why tell me… if you want to I will keep this a secret to everyone…" Milla replied as she smiled to me. She then get up from her position and sat beside me.

I took a deep breath. Somehow I knew that I can't defy her now that I was pushed this far. Somehow I felt nervous now that I decided to just tell her.

I know that our bond will change from now on either it for good or bad. But Milla said that she won't hate me and that is more than enough for me. Having a one-sided love isn't that bad actually rather than being hated. At the very least I could get this off my chest…

I looked at Milla who were anticipating my answer. I took another deep breath before saying, "Well… I don't know if you understand it or not but… Milla, actually… I… do you really sure you want to know?" I said as I stopped in the middle, trying to form a correct order of words. The last thing I want about this is Milla misunderstanding what I want to say.

Milla replied with a soft tone saying, "Please let me hear the continuation…" Milla asked with a soft tone as she moved closer to me.

I let out a sigh hearing that. I know that Milla won't back away no matter what. Then I gazed straight to her eyes while saying, "Okay… you asked this yourself… the reason why I kissed you Milla is because I… since long before I realize it… no, maybe the right words is since the start… since we first met in front of Laforte Research Center… I am always… and always… is because…" I stopped again as I tried to gain some composure. Now it is now or never… sink or swim I will do it.

"Jude?" Milla asked with a worried tone.

I braced myself on what to come before saying, "Milla… I love you," I continued as I bravely looked at Milla on her eyes.

Milla was surprised to say the least. Okay, at least I know that she actually understand what I was talking about. She seems to think about complicated thing before saying, "Are you really seriously love me? I… well, I am a spirit you know… after everything was over then we will go on a separate way in two different world right?" Milla asked with a sad expression I just first saw from her.

It was my turn to get curious about why she stated the fact with that kind of expression. I placed a hand on her cheek and asked, "Milla… why you said that?" I asked softly. I'm sure when I saw the depth of Milla's eyes. Milla is feeling something else rather than sadness. It might just be hopeful of me but I still asked.

"I…" Milla seems to lose her words and that's why she stopped on her sentences.

I stroked her cheeks tenderly as I asked again, "You can just nod or shook with this question if you can't answer. Could it be that… you also love me, Milla? That's why you talked about our parting?" I asked carefully to Milla.

Milla took a few moments to reply but she gradually nodded her head. Now I can see that her face was tinted red it made her looked cute.

But the fact that Milla actually love me as well surprises me the most. She was actually the one who was afraid to lose me that's why she never said anything about her feeling. She is so caring of my feeling and I know she is afraid that I will reject her… though of course I have no capabilities to reject or hate her as well.

I smiled as I slowly embraced Milla. Milla buried her face on my shoulder as her hands slowly reaching my back. I know she is just embarrassed so I said, "Thank you Milla… let me tell you just this one thing now," I said softly down to a whisper.

Milla head perked up before asking, "What is it?" she asked with equally soft tone as well.

I smiled and pulled her from me so we faced each other before saying, "No matter what in store for us I will always love you Milla. Even after you go back to Spirit World I will still love you. That's why Milla 'The world where spirit and human can co-exist' and now 'The world that will accept our relationship' I will make it come true without failure… you have my words on it," I said as I smiled to Jude.

Milla face changed into a smile before saying, "Can I have your proof on it?" Milla asked with a smile on her face.

I returned the smile to her before asking, "How I can proof it to you?" I asked back though I had general line of it. Somehow on the back of my head, I know what she would ask for proof.

Milla inched her face closer before saying, "Do direct-tether with me… in both human and common sense…" she said with a soft voice almost like a plea.

I stifled a laugh and pressed our forehead together before saying, "This is my treat for you… Milla," I said.

* * *

Okay that's it for this chapter! Yes, yes, they will do that and I'm talking about _that_. It will come out waaaaaaaaaaaaay later since writing that scene is very hard. Anyway, it is my Halloween special for you guys! **I hope you will leave some review~**


End file.
